Moving on
by BlackNightEmpress
Summary: Though we may wish for something, we don't always get it. We can either move on or get stick in the past. This is a story to see if the Inuyasha characters can truly move on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome talked down the familiar dirt trail that lead to her second home, the small farming village of Edo, situated near a mystical well that is intimately known by the locals for consuming the bones of fallen demons. Thus they called it the boner eater well. But this well was something more to the young woman than just a way to dispose of the unwanted remains of youkai.

It was a portal that transported her to her original home, five hundred year into the future, where Edo village was the striving city of Tokyo. There kagome had gone to school and tried to live the life of a normal teenage girl, struggling with school, family and boy problems. However, back 500 years in the feudal era, she was not a normal girl, she was a priestess tasked with duty of protecting and caring for not only the people of her village but for everyone she came across.

 _Author's note- Hello there. BlackNightEmpress is back. I am starting a new story but warning the chapters will be short as you have seen but I hope you still like it. Don't forget to_ _ **REVIEW,**_ _all opinions are welcomed until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome had just finished her miko training three months ago in the scared temples of the west. Lady Kaede had begun teaching her small healing properties when she was travelling with the inu-group on their quest for the shattered pieces of the Shikon no tama and the destruction of the evil hanyou Naraku. But her real training had not started until after the defeat of Naraku.

Un-surprising to many kagome spiritual powers grew exponentially once she started to receive formal training until soon there was nothing more lady Kaede could teach her. So Kaede recommended that kagome go to the temples in the west that could teach her far more. Kagome was heart stricken to have to leave inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou behind but they were all getting on with their lives after all the tragedies they had faced.

Miroku and Sango had gotten marriage and were expecting their first child. The wish on the scared jewel had returned Kikyou to life. She and inuyasha were planning on mating by the end of the spring. And Shippou had gone through a major grow spurt and was off doing his own training to better his skills as a fox demon. The group was going on and she needed to do so also and find her place in this time were she was trapped.

 _Author note: Please_ _ **Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So she followed Kaede advice and continued her training the scared temples. The training was difficult and involved extensive hours of medicating, archery, swordplay, research and spell casing but at the end it was all worth it. Kagome now had an understanding of herself and life that she did not have before. She no longer needed the constant protection of her friends, now she could protect them as they had once done her.

Kagome was at the outskirts of the village now and could see the huts that made up the village. There were more than there was before but she guessed that what happen when a person is gone for three years.

"What do you want around here lady," said a voice. Kagome could easily tell it was inuyasha calling from the trees but it seemed that he had not recognized her. Some part of her told her that she should be sad that he did not recognize her, even if he had chosen Kikyou to be his lover over her. But another part of her said not he would not be able to recognize her because of how much she has change. However that not true, for her features had not change much, just that what comes which maturity and age.

Her normally waist length midnight hair had grown, now brushing her calves as she walked. Her face had lost the childishness and mature but her eyes still hold the childlike wonder and innocence that made her Kagome. Presently, she stood the same height as inuyasha and her body had fill out her curves.

 _Author note: Please_ ** _Review_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome turned to the inu-hanyou and said, "Inuyasha SITTTTTT!"

"Dammit kagome, what you go and have to do that for," inuyasha said from his human shaped crater.

"For not recognizing me, baka."

"Of course I recognized you. I would not forget my best friend."

Best friend, in the past those words would have made her heart leap with joy. It did not mean that he loved her but it meant that he saw her as part of his world. That she could probably become something more to him than the hollow reminder of the woman he actually loved. Now, those words made her want to flitch because they no longer held the promise of something more, they were the truth.

The truth was she was Inuyasha's best friend and it was something that made her happy. But she always wanted to be more. That would not happen because he had his Kikyou back, not the empty shell of clay that was filled with tortured soul but the woman she was before and kagome hated to admit it but the real Kikyou was lovely. She was beautiful, graceful and gentle the perfect woman for him.

"Hey wench, what you spacing out for?"

One would thing that after so many years, he would know that she does not like to be called that. Kagome chose to ignore his question and continue heading towards the village. Her mind was filled with too many thoughts. She did not expect seeing him to bring back so many feelings. The feelings of love, hurt, betrayal, anger and guilt that she thought was gone came rushing back and needed time to compose herself, maybe her teacher was right the feelings were not gone, just buried.


End file.
